


Сквозь тёмное стекло

by Tykki



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О жизни и непростых отношениях семьи Гарака.<br/>В тексте используются реалии «A Stitch in Time» (дополнительный роман Э. Робинсона.</p><p>Бета: Леди Ория</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сквозь тёмное стекло

Не так уж странно, когда в Обсидиановый орден попадают братья с сёстрами. Несмотря на то, что характер службы предполагает разрыв всех связей, всё равно очень часто на неё идут поколение за поколением одной и той же семьи. Потому что кому доверять, если не родным?  
И для Толана, и для Милы их будущая профессия определена за них ещё с детства. Что тоже логично: в Кардассианской империи каждый остаётся в своей касте, и орден, который предполагает свободу от этого, на самом деле тоже в своём роде каста. Для Милы это идеальный вариант – она из тех, кто создан для ордена, агрессия сочетается в ней с расчётливостью, неприязнь к военной элите – с преданностью собственному начальству. И всё это накладывается на нерушимую уверенность, что цель всегда оправдывает средства.  
Ничего удивительного, что она быстро становится правой рукой нового главы ордена. Со стороны Толану кажется, что Энабран Тэйн очень схож с его сестрой, и вместе они работают так, словно способны предугадать все, даже мельчайшие действия друг друга.  
Но если для Милы орден – её дом, то Толан чувствует себя здесь чужим. Не так много времени требуется, чтобы понять, что он не годится для шпионажа.  
Нет, он выполняет задания. Он не даёт себя поймать. Он более чем в силах проводить допросы, включая использование разных степеней устрашения. Он убивает, когда прикажут, разумеется.  
Он ненавидит себя за всё это каждую минуту бодрствования и знает, что однажды это приведёт к эпохальному провалу.  
Несмотря на то, что после вступления в орден они почти не общаются, Мила чувствует это осознание в брате раньше других. И не случайно оказывается, что многие его последующие миссии довольно легко оправдать с точки зрения морали. Толан молча принимает эту незримую заботу, даже зная, что тем нарушает свою исконно-вековую роль защитника и главы семьи.  
Но Миле бы больше подошла роль, которая считается на Кардассии мужской. Однажды Толан даже пытается сказать это сестре, но та презрительно отвечает, что в империи не место федеративной пропаганде. Он тоже не любит Федерацию, но эти слова ему запоминаются, как что-то странное. Тогда он ещё не понимает, почему.  
Однажды, рассказывая о том, как гениально Тэйн реформировал орден и к какой славе империи он их всех приведёт, Мила неожиданно говорит:  
\- Мы любовники.  
В наступившей тишине брат с сестрой меряют друг друга взглядами: им обоим прекрасно известно, как опасна эта информация и как дорого она может стоить им обоим. И Толану даже не надо спрашивать, узнает ли Тэйн о том, что Мила ему сообщила.  
В дни, которые могут стать для него последними, Толан присматривается к тому, с кем связала жизнь его сестра. И понимает, что Тэйн одержим ею: ни с кем больше она не отправляется в миссии, ни с кем больше она не проводит столько времени. Выстроена целая схема, убеждающая всех вокруг, что Мила должна отдавать все дни напролёт служению лично главе ордена, и Толан с трепетом видит, что не случайно из фавора и высших должностей выпали все те, кто хоть раз предложил использовать Милу как-то иначе, не в связи с Тэйном.  
Наблюдение не проходит незамеченным: всего лишь раз Толан ловит на себе мрачный взгляд Тэйна, а потом миссии становятся всё опаснее с каждым разом. Семья священна на Кардассии: Толана не убирают сразу, потому что Мила всё, конечно, поймёт про смерть брата, но всё ближе момент, когда ему просто не повезёт.  
Может быть, он даже не будет против. Он устал от ордена и невозможности изменить свою жизнь, он чувствует в себе недостаточно агрессии, что в империи – страшный порок, он хочет только одного: перестать перечитывать книгу о ботанике и начать наконец выращивать те растения, о которых там пишут.  
Покойные родители ошиблись с выбором его профессии, вероятно, но он блюдёт их волю и собирается умереть на этой службе.  
А потом всё снова меняется в одночасье. Потому что, вернувшись с долгой миссии в околофедеративном пространстве, Мила говорит:  
\- У меня будет ребёнок.   
В этот век в прогрессивной по собственным меркам Кардассианской империи нежелательная беременность – редкая новость.  
\- Конечно, мы делали уколы, - немного устало усмехается Мила. – Попалась бракованная партия сыворотки. Виновные понесли наказание, но что сделано, то сделано.  
Толан неуместно думает, как красива его сестра. Дерзкой, вызывающей красотой, которая не требует даже подчёркивания косметикой, а надбровные и шейные гребни у Милы выступают почти так же сильно, как мужские. Но всё это не спасёт её, как не спасёт и положение в ордене, когда она родит и останется незамужней матерью. В этот момент она станет парией в кардассианском обществе, а ребёнка у неё отнимут и отдадут в приют.  
Нет, Толан не верит в федеративную пропаганду о равенстве. Он считает, что они и сами не верят. Но сейчас он понимает, что система их общества разрушит жизнь Милы, которая всю себя посвятила империи, потому что формально она не принадлежит никакому мужчине.   
И он предлагает избавиться от ребёнка. Это измена кардассианским идеалам, дети ведь священны (пока принадлежат какой-то семье и не остаются сиротами при живых матерях-одиночках…), но Толан не желает Миле той судьбы, которая ей уготована. Даже если сама Мила считает, что империя права, и готова принести себя в положенную жертву.  
Ближе, чем в этот раз, Толан не подойдёт к осознанию того, что система, в которой он живёт, даёт привилегии мужчинам за счёт отнимания прав у женщин. Но, впрочем, для иного нужно революционное мышление, которым он не обладает.  
Оказывается, Тэйн раньше предложил Миле насчёт ребёнка то же самое. По другим причинам, конечно: ему-то нужно, чтобы она всегда оставалась рядом с ним, даже если он никогда не сможет на ней жениться. Но она непоколебима. И неожиданно это оборачивается для Толана спасением.  
\- Мила слишком ценна для ордена, - сквозь зубы лжёт Тэйн тем вечером, когда Толан, вернувшись в свой подвал, застаёт его сидящим у стола. То есть, конечно, не совсем лжёт: Мила действительно ценна, гораздо ценнее Толана. Но Тэйну на это плевать. – Я не могу допустить, чтобы её изгнали, но я не могу и настолько пойти против правил. Выход только один: Мила должна родить в браке.  
Толан не понимает, к чему ему это говорят, пока Тэйн не заканчивает:  
\- Я сотру информацию о вашем прошлом и внесу в регистр запись о вашем с ней браке.  
И Толан понимает, что будет жить. Потому что никакому другому мужчине Тэйн не доверит даже фикцию брака с Милой, не станет рисковать даже призрачным шансом на то, что брак станет реальным.  
Но инцест глубоко табуирован на Кардассии, и потому Толан получает свой шанс за счёт сестры. Он даже может позволить себе торговаться.  
\- Я хочу уйти из ордена, - с трудом веря в происходящее, выдавливает он. И тоже лжёт: – Кто-то должен будет заботиться о ребёнке, пока Мила на миссии.  
По колючим глазам Тэйна видно, что предлог его не обманул. Но он тяжело кивает:  
\- Ты получишь свою должность садовника.  
Толан даже не сомневался, что Тэйн знает о его книге.  
К тому моменту, как Мила рожает мальчика, они живут в подвале у Тэйна под новой фамилией, и Толан уже начал озеленять земли мемориала, а его сестра – его жена – числится домоправительницей у настоящего отца своего ребёнка.  
Впрочем, даже если она не признаёт этого вслух, она понимает, что на самом деле ребёнок – только её.  
Поэтому даёт ему имя, рождённое из своего собственного.  
Илим. В его будущей жизни его будут звать Илим Гарак, потому что настоящая фамилия его матери к ней и к нему теперь никогда не вернётся. Или, может быть, его будут звать не так. Если он тоже станет частью Обсидианового ордена.  
Когда Толан видит, как Тэйн смотрит на своего сына на руках Милы, то чувствует бессилие перед судьбой. Потому что взгляд главы ордена полон ненависти. Он никому не прощал попыток отнять у него Милу даже ненадолго и не собирается прощать их этому ребёнку. Ведь, даже если она продолжает службу в ордене, теперь её время и внимание посвящены и другому.  
Толан молчит. У его полезности есть свои пределы, и он это знает. Его бунт против Тэйна тих, но заметен тому, против кого направлен, даже если это всего лишь увлечение хэбицианской культурой и выращивание эдосианских орхидей. Первое учит тому, что агрессия – не единственное возможное состояние для детей Кардассии, а второе могло бы послужить оружием… если бы Толан раскрыл секрет, как добивается цветения у этих капризных цветов.  
Только один раз Толан облекает свой бунт в слова. Это происходит через много лет после начала его новой жизни, когда Илиму уже восемь, и его боязнь закрытых пространств стала очевидной.  
Тэйн запирает его в шкафу при малейшем намёке на непослушание, и Толан знает, что будь на то воля Тэйна – он бы никогда его и не выпускал.  
Ещё он знает, что это только начало, и что Илим так же слепо предан Тэйну, как Мила.  
На удивление, Толану дают выговориться до конца.  
Но потом Тэйн смотрит на него с презрением и говорит:  
\- Ты нажился на своей сестре и на этом ребёнке больше других. У тебя нет права меня упрекать.  
И это, думает Толан на следующий день, ведя чуть подрагивающим пальцем по хэбицианскому барельефу, действительно так.


End file.
